This application claims the priority of Application No. 102 35 901.6. filed in Germany on Aug. 6, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a method of moving a multipart sliding roof for a motor vehicle, as known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 199 41 984 C1 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,520). This known multipart sliding roof has a first angularly moved roof section and at least a second and third roof section movable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, for the positioned closing and opening-up of a roof opening. These movable roof sections are followed by a fourth fixed roof section. The movable roof sections and the wind deflector can each be controlled separately in order to implement different roof openings.
The method and apparatus according to the invention provides different possibilities of controlling the individual roof sections and the wind deflector, which results in a correspondingly coordinated movement of the individual roof sections in order to increase the safety of the vehicle occupants and, for example, ensure a limitation of the closing force.
As a result of the additional measures described herein and in the claims, advantageous further developments and improvements of the method according to the invention can be achieved. Thus, when the roof elements are constructed as transparent components, a sun blind can additionally be provided which also, in addition to the inherent control by way of an assigned switch, during the operation of the roof modules, is moved into an open position by way of a restricted control. It is therefore avoided that at high speeds the sun blind is exposed to excess stress when the roof is open.
The coupling of the drive for the wind deflector with the drive for a first roof section to be opened permits a minimizing of the noise-caused stress.
The providing of a rotary switch for the selection of the individual possible roof positions has the advantage that any roof position can be switched by means of a single switch. The individual switching points are arranged such that the different conditions are present for a movement of the individually movable roof sections in a position to be entered sequentially in a logical manner. The rotary switch advantageously has discrete haptic switching points for defined positions.
Further details of the invention are illustrated in the drawing and will be explained in the following description.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.